New Years Eve in the Burrow
by emilyjasmine
Summary: Sequel to Ginny changes Hermione's way.  The girl's fantasy is played out but they realize something.  Contains HG/GW GW/RW HP/RW RW/HP. Mentions  MW/AW FW/AJ GW/KB CW/OW BW/FD PW/Audrey


_New Years Eve In The Burrow;_

_A Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter fanfic;_

_By emsslovesronalways;_

_Disclaimer - I own nothing but the plot;_

It was New Years Eve in the Burrow. All the Weasleys were there.

Molly & Arthur

Bill & Fleur

Charlie & his new boyfriend Oliver Wood

Percy & Audrey

Fred & Angelina

George & his new girlfriend Katie Bell

Ron & Hermione

And Ginny & Harry.

It was the first New Years after the war. (Fred didn't die). They were all listening to the Wizarding Radio. Celestina Warbeck was singing. Fleur still didn't like her so she began to sing over it purposefully with wrong words.

"Mum, is it okay if we bow out for now. We'll be back down before midnight. It's just..." Said Ginny turning her head towards Fleur and rolling her eyes.

"'Course Gin." Molly replied. Her face a little pink with anger towards Fleur's singing. Bill was trying to get her to shut up but with no avail.

"Come on guys." Ginny said to Ron, Harry & Hermione. She winked at the latter. She and Hermione had been planning this ever since Christmas eve. They were about to have their fun with the lads.

Ron heaved himself off the sofa and walked up to Ron's room.

On Hermione's way up she nipped into Ginny's room to collect her bottle of Veritaserum that they were planning on using on themselves to make the night even more fun.

"What was that all about Gin?" Ron asked plonking onto his bed. "I thought you'd got over your tiff with Fleur."

"I have." She giggled and sat on the floor. "Just not her singing."

They all joined in her laughing.

Hermione burst into the room with four drinks of spiked Butter Beer, though the lads didn't know that. Yet.

"Come on guys let's toast to the new year of happiness." She said sitting next to Ron after passing each of them a glass.

"To happiness." They said and all took a drink. The girls shared a wink.

"Harry, are you planning on sitting tonight?" Ginny asked.

"No. I have a better view of your tits from up here." He said and the girls knew the potion had kicked in. "I can't believe I just said that."

"It's okay Harry. Tonight has only just begun." Hermione murmured.

"What's that meant to mean?" Ron joined it. But before he could say anything else. His lips were taken by Hermione's.

"Well, it's going to be fun." Hermione said after she'd finished kissing Ron.

"Hey Ron, what's your favourite fantasy?" Ginny asked.

"Well. Basically. It involves all of us in here. Taking turns to fuck each other till we've all had about 5 orgasms and are as sweaty as pigs." He paused for a moment. "I didn't say that out loud did I?"

"Oh yes you did." Hermione said. "What do you say Harry. Do you wanna act it out?"

"YES!" He screamed.

Hermione grabbed her wand and locked the door and silenced the room. Whereas Ginny grabbed her wand and vanished everyone's clothing.

The night was in motion.

Harry had Ginny's lips before she could put her wand down. Their tongues entered each other's mouths and were battling for control. Ginny won like always.

Ron was looked like he was going to hit Harry for kissing his sister, but instead when he got up, he broke them apart and started full on snogging Harry.

Hermione just stared in shock. Ginny didn't care, she pounced onto Hermione and took one of her erect nipples into her mouth and sucked and bit alternatively.

Hermione massaged Ginny's breasts and they both moaned together.

The moaning made Harry and Ron break apart and join them on the bed.

Harry captured Hermione's lips in an erotic kiss whereas Ron went round to where Ginny's ass was sticking up and entered his tongue into her soppy wet womanhood.

Ginny wasn't expecting it and bit a little harder on Hermione's nipple who moaned more into Harry's mouth.

"Harry what's your favourite position?" Hermione asked.

"69!"

"Choose your partner."

"You!"

They changed their positions after Ginny reluctantly removed her mouth off Hermione's breast.

Harry and Ron positioned their girls and dug in on their wetness.

Ginny was in heaven. She never would've thought that Ron would've wanted to do this to her. His dick was huge in her mouth but he tasted so good.

Harry didn't think anyone's cunt could smell as nice as Ginny's but she'd met her match. Hermione tasted almost floral.

Hermione never knew that Harry wanted to fuck her. She was shocked but having so much pleasure. Harry's dick was almost as big as Ron's but it was the perfect size for her to deep throat.

Ron thought Ginny's cunt was better than Hermione's. Ginny preferred to go bare instead of having a thin line of hair.

After only two minutes or so everyone climax almost simultaneously. Ginny released first making Ron so happy that he had her juices which made him come in her mouth. The noise that the Weasleys was making made Hermione release which triggered Harry's orgasm.

The night wasn't over yet. It was only eleven o' clock.

After making sure that everyone's come had gone they switched partners.

This time Hermione was with Ginny and Ron was with Harry.

Ron wasted no time in getting Harry's throbbing member into his mouth. The sucked and licked it as if it was a lollypop. It was enough to turn anybody on. There was no surprise then when Harry came for a second time. They then swapped so that Ron's member was being sucked by Harry which made Ron come again.

Ginny was fingering Hermione while she licked at her clit. Hermione came again straight into Ginny's awaiting mouth and the taste was so sweet Ginny couldn't resist.

Ron couldn't take any more. He grabbed Ginny away from Hermione and readied his member at the entrance of his little sister.

"I've been waiting for this for so long." Ginny cried and Ron thrusted into her.

Soon Ginny started meeting Ron's thrusts to make them more powerful.

Meanwhile, Harry had entered Hermione and was thrusting powerfully.

Once again they all climaxed making it a count of 3 orgasms each.

Hermione checked the time. It was 23:50 on Ron's digital 24 hour clock.

"Quick! It's time to go back down stairs."

"I'm not moving. I haven't had my baby yet!"

"We're carrying on in the new year Ron!" Ginny said.

"Oh. Goodie."

Hermione removed the charms with a wave of her wand and dressed everyone and removed all the sweat and proof of what they had been up to.

"There you lot are. What kept you?" Molly asked.

"We just lost track of time. A very interesting game." Ginny replied.

"What were you playing? You seemed awfully quite." Molly knew what they did. She'd got if off her mother. She'd already had these conversations with Bill and Charlie.

"Chess. Harry's gotten good and I was having trouble beating him for once." Ron said.

"Wow. That's a change." Arthur chucked. "Get ready everyone. The countdown is about to begin."

"10,

"9,

"8,

"7,

"6,

"5,

"4,

"3,

"2,

"1!

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They all shouted. Somewhere in the distance you could hear a church bell ringing.

There was kissing all around.

Ron was finally glad to get Hermione back that he kissed her deeply and everyone had to cough loudly to get their attention.

"Well we're tired, so Oli and I are off to bed." Charlie announced.

"'Night all." Oliver said and grabbed Charlie's hand and they ran off to bed and chuckled too loudly to be going to bed.

"Ron, you coming up, honey?" Hermione asked.

"Sure honey. Night mum, night dad, night everyone." They too grasped hands and went to bed.

The Veritaserum had worn off now. It was only a small dosage. Ron didn't want to live his fantasy anymore. The only thing he wanted now and for the rest of time was Hermione. That's all that mattered to him.

"Gin, I'm off to bed. Are you coming?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Night everyone and Happy New Year." She bent down and kissed her parents goodnight and Harry put her arm round her, kissed her hair whispering "I love you" and walked with her to her room.

Molly had let them sleep with their partners because she knew that's what she wanted when she was that age. Just to be with Arthur. That's still all she wanted now but it was a lot more powerful. He was all she needed.

The twins and their ladies were next to leave, after bidding everyone good night. Molly doubted that they were up to anything; she knew that the twins love early nights but also early mornings.

Fleur went up next. When she'd just left Bill whispered to his parents:

"Sorry for her singing, Mum. Night. Love you."

"'Night son." Arthur said.

Once bill was out the room he turned to Molly.

"Well that's everyone. I doubt they'll be up anytime soon, come on, Mollywobbles."

"I'm right behind you."

They too ran up stairs and had probably had more fun than the twins right now.

All was peaceful in the house of Weasley. (Everyone had silencing charms on their rooms. *wink*)


End file.
